


every moment spent with you i bet was always eventful

by tragickenobi



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragickenobi/pseuds/tragickenobi
Summary: han and lando aren't done flirting





	every moment spent with you i bet was always eventful

**Author's Note:**

> i'm glad that since i started this well over a month ago, the tag has finally gotten some explicit content into it. hats off to you. and this personally is the most lacking-in-plot, barely-edited, rushed-in-writing thing i've ever thrown online so be kind
> 
> note for minor, slightly vague spoilers for solo. nothing huge, just some throwaway mentions of the first sabacc scene and its outcome.

 

 

“ _I heard a story about you; I was wondering if it’s true_ ”

“Everything _you’ve heard about me is true_ ”

  


-

  


The lodge is a barely-lit, damp smelling place of shifty faces and a consistent undercurrent of, put simply, _grime_ . Though still by no means near the bottom of the worst places he’s ended up, it isn’t a place Han had enjoyed being in either; that is, prior to Lando.  


Throughout most if not all of the Sabacc game, Han had been aware of Qi’ra always nearby, circling the outer rim of people gathered around the table for the first sign of serious trouble. And yet now he has no idea where she, let alone _anyone_ , has ended up. Buzzing adrenaline has him too preoccupied to figure it out, on top of however many drinks he’d chased after Lando with.  


Recollection of the name brings him back to speed. Lando is the whole reason they’re here, the man behind the ship. The man who very evidently has a thing for eye contact and whatever gambling they’d been doing to get here. Though similar in size, Han finds himself increasingly overwhelmed with just how much there is to deal with; he’d been keeping pace before at the table, quipping sharp and fast as if they’d always been doing this, like lifelong rivals, but now he finds the mood shifted. It’s something larger he’s not sure how to come at, impairment aside.  


Now, to be specific, is after Lando’s agreement to allow the use of his ship; after everyone else had gotten out while somehow he and Han have ended up in one of the more empty passageways towards the docks. It’s probably- likely- on purpose. Now is, specifically, only a little bit after they’d both come in together, mouth against mouth just as quick and sharp as they’d spoken before.  


The dizzying sensation it brings upon is offset when Han finds himself with his back to the wall. Lando is still there on him, hands fluid between hair and shoulders and shirt. Han grabs onto whatever puzzling collar flap Lando’s own shirt has going on and is at least less annoyed with it when he’s able to use it as a proper grip. It takes him several seconds longer to come to the realization that the collar is instead something of a scarf, which is quickly followed by a thought wondering why he cares so much what he’s holding anyway.  


“You’re pretty bold for a man who still owes me a ship,” Lando comments in a low exhale, somehow still smirking while his hands are going about pushing aside Han’s jacket, getting a map of him started.  


Panting equally as heavy, all Han can really do is shrug, palms already damp with sweat as he adjusts his grip on the scarf. “And you seem to like it just fine.”  


Lando shrugs much faster and makes an expression of indifference. “I tend to like whatever I end up with my hands on.” He then grabs low, the grip on the scarf tightens significantly, and then he has the gall to crack a smile of approval. Out of a mixture of annoyance and another jolt of competitiveness, Han gets the kissing going again with a quick pull to get the man back in close.  


Both of them turn a little harder into each other now that the talking is long since stopped and has become forgotten. Lando’s hand never gets any higher than the waist again, unmoving for only a few languid seconds before working at the belt. Han figures he’d need quick fingers to maintain his status as such a bastard cheater. The return of his frustration feeds into his actions, twisting his hand in the scarf and pulling again until Lando is on his toes to keep balance. And yet Lando is still smooth as ever in continuing his work, and Han _really_ feels it when the man’s hand makes contact with the skin of his hip, slowly teasing downwards.  


Somewhere back in the heart of the building, a dull roar echoes out to them through the tunnels, faint by the time it reaches the two. In fact it’s almost absorbed into their own noises, the guttural groan that comes from Han when Lando finally closes his hand around him. He’s almost glad he can’t see his face, whatever smug expression has cemented itself there. Faint numbness creeps into Han’s bottom lip the more Lando’s teeth roam over it; that too bleeds into the general haze around the two.  


Despite not looking at him, Han soon decides he can still strongly sense Lando’s smugness coming through in other venues. Every time he moves his hand, forces the tempo faster or slower, it all feels incredibly calculated. Han knows that can’t be the case and yet he’s increasingly thankful that there’s a wall behind him to keep him vertical through the whole thing.  


He’s still mostly following whatever his dick has deemed as a good idea, and this seems to be one of the few times where doing such hasn’t led to trouble or, worse, general shenanigans. He doesn’t deny there’s still time for that, though.  


Their kiss soon fades out as Lando presses his mouth against the dip of Han’s shoulder. His breath comes out in short, warm bursts, still carefully focused as his hands never slow in their efforts. Now without anything to quiet himself, Han drops his own head back into the wall and grits his teeth. He finally releases his grip on the scarf and instead moves his hand to grab at Lando’s shoulder, faintly over the movement of muscles. His head has been spinning for a while now but it’s starting to actively get more intense.  


Lando makes a sound of his own that sounds halfway between a heavy exhale and another chuckle, another burst of warm breath against the side of Han’s neck. Han’s hand slides up to the in-between of Lando’s shoulders and pushes him in, tilting his head to once again kiss him- a quiet request which is then granted. While Lando speeds his hand up- a fast but firm grip around Han’s dick that makes the room start to tilt on its axis- his other comes up as well to bury itself in Han’s hair. They both fumble a little closer into each other like that, grabbing and ignorant of everything else.  


Han becomes aware of himself a little more when climax finally comes out of his blind spot and knocks into him. He tightens his grip on Lando with a surprised inhale, hips jerking forward in a delayed stutter. Their mouths eventually separate, allowing Han to let loose several expletives that had been building up in the back of his mind. Lando lets go just as it starts to get past too much, a moment later laughing again into the new silence. Han opens his eyes, for almost the first time since they’d begun this, to look at him.  


“You’re a lot more fun when you’re not letting your mouth get so far ahead of you, kid,” Lando explains quietly, grinning and patting Han’s chest patronizingly. Han decides that the fact that the man had just spent several minutes with his hand down Han’s pants did nothing to quell his annoyance with him.  


Just as Lando starts another quip, Han grabs him by the scarf and takes him back several steps until Lando hits the wall on the opposite end of the passageway. He’s fast enough that the man only gets a startled expression out before Han puts their mouths together again, teeth clacking together with the lack of restraint. There isn’t any complaints to be had as Lando quickly enough readjusts, placing both hands on the back of Han’s neck and grinning into the kiss.  


While keeping a tight grip on the scarf (keeping him close, not allowing for room to pull back and keep _talking_ like he is so clearly fond of doing), Han uses his free hand to first get his own pants firmly secured at his hips again before then moving to do the exact opposite with Lando’s. He doesn’t linger or smirk about it as they’d been doing before; instead he makes a point to press himself firmly against Lando before getting his hand down around his dick. He does get a little bit of that cocky pride, however, with hearing Lando’s enthusiastic reaction, feeling him pull to get Han closer against him as if they weren’t already chest to chest.  


It’s hard to tell if it goes faster than how Lando had been going earlier, but Han soon allows that thought to drop from conscious thought. All he really cares about is not giving any room for talking or teasing; only on keeping the man quiet and keeping his hand moving. Most of his surface focus goes into the kiss, getting just about the same level of satisfaction from the monotonous but captivating feeling of Lando’s mouth against his own. He finds that by now he doesn’t quite mind the feeling of the scarf bunched up in his secondary hand.  


Han eventually takes a break from the kiss and instead mirrors what Lando had been doing earlier, placing his mouth against the side of the man’s neck. He takes it a step further and bites down, wearing the skin into a bruise that places just high enough to be perfectly convenient for Han’s own satisfaction. Lando’s reaction is a full-body jolt and his hands ball up into fists at the back of Han’s shirt. The sound of his erratic breathing is enough encouragement for Han to keep pace, pressed into Lando and continuing to push the man further towards the edge he’s nearly over.  


By the time they’re kissing again, they’re only several more movements away from Lando finally tensing under Han’s fingers, his first breath in the high of his orgasm more of a sigh-exhale of indistinguishable words. His mouth is slightly open, all caught up in the relief of it, the rest of his breathing sounding more like poorly disguised whines.  


“I think I’m finally starting to get what you mean about not talking,” Han’s grin spreads wide as he removes his hand with a briefly tightened grip. He takes care to whisper it in Lando’s ear and laughs at the punch to the chest he receives in response.  


Though for a moment he was seemingly bested, Lando is very quick to recover his holier-than-thou attitude. As his breathing evens out again, he maintains a very solid eye contact with Han as he adjusts his outfit to usual pristine. Neither man makes the move to step away from the other, still nearly chest against chest up until Lando takes a long breath and sizes Han up again, small smirk of his own making its return.  


“ _I_ think you ought to really get what I mean before you start running that mouth again, baby,” Lando starts smoothing out Han’s collar where it had become wrinkled somewhere along the way. “And you’ll have plenty of time to mull it over in _my_ ship-” Han finally grabs Lando’s wrist and tugs his hand away with a glare. “-and for someone who just got his hands down some very respected pants, you sure are scowly.”  


Lando flashes a more genuine grin (seemingly genuine; Han finds it hard to tell the difference at this point) and easily shakes the man’s grip. He steps out from his spot between Han and the wall and Han, not exactly graced with other options, steps into line beside him as the two continue down the passageway, out to reunite with the rest of the group towards Lando’s stupid, very stupid ship.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> pretend it hasn't been well over a year since i've put anything on here lmao. since my last fic i'm a whole different gender, three months away from my first year in college, and now i'm a driving gay too? wild.
> 
> anyway post solo, glad to report lando is very pansexual and han is very bi with a very intense case of the compulsive hetero tendencies. also really appreciated lando's arc from top to begrudged switch, that was very nice.
> 
> follow my twitter lgbticos or my less active tumblr of the same :,)


End file.
